


News Flash

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, sekretna tożsamość, tłumaczenie, związek w sekrecie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman ujawnia swoją tożsamość przed Ligą a Wally West przypomina sobie w zwolnionym tempie te wszystkie razy, kiedy wpadał na Bruce’a Wayne'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [News Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391314) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą. Betowała Heidi.

**Teraz:**

Wally West jest najszybszym żyjącym człowiekiem. Więc dlaczego czuje, jakby wszystkie przekładnie w jego głowie gwałtownie się zatrzymały, jakby przebijał się przez ścianę niewidzialnej melasy? Schowali się przed Thanagarianami w magazynie, a on przypomina sobie, jak to się zaczęło. J’onn powiedział, że będą musieli przyjąć swoje cywilne tożsamości. Wally zaprotestował, ale Batman wskazał na niego i powiedział:

— Nazywasz się Wally West.

To był początek, myśli Wally. Od tego wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

Batman wskazał na Supermana i powiedział:

— On to Clark Kent.

I po zastanowieniu, a – jak się zdaje – nie robi teraz nic innego, Wally decyduje, że gdy to usłyszał, w jego mózgu zaczęło się gmatwać.

Potem Batman _ściągnął_ swój kaptur i… Wally czuje fascynujące uczucie mdłości, które najwyraźniej nadal działa z superszybkością, mimo iż całe ciało Wally’ego zwolniło do przeciętnych poziomów…

Wally gapi się na niego, jego mózg szaleje, ale mimo to wspomnienia pojawiają się powoli, zbyt wolno, i nie uda mu się zareagować na czas, po prostu się gapi i wspomina, i o _Boże_.

sss

**Sześć miesięcy temu**

— Znaczy, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć! — Wally ugryzł kanapkę i zamachał rękoma w stronę rozbawionego Johna Stewarta. — Tupet tego kolesia! Słyszałeś o tym, Supes?

— Słyszałem o czym? — zapytał Superman, wszedłszy do pokoju konferencyjnego. — I nie powinieneś tu jeść, Flash. — Batman pojawił się za nim jak cień, mroczny i jakby samą obecnością przywołujący złe przeczucia. Wally skończył kanapkę w trzech superszybkich gryzach i wzruszył ramionami.

— Obczajaliśmy nowe cztery ściany i – uwierzyłbyś? – natknęliśmy się na naszego tajemniczego dobroczyńcę _liżącego się z jakimś kolesiem dokładnie na tym stole_! — Popukał knykciami na blacie, aby to zaznaczyć. Zauważył, że Superman wygląda na tak przerażonego, jak on sam. — Byli rozwaleni na nim, niemal idący na całego, obściskujący się jak para napalonych nastolatków.

Twarz Supermana była napięta i pokazywała jego dyskomfort, a policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

— To rzeczywiście brzmi na niewłaściwe i… nierozważne zachowanie. Ale pan Wayne podarował naprawdę dużą sumę pieniędzy, aby wybudować tę siedzibę, więc pewnie wypada nam to puścić płazem ten jeden raz. Jestem pewny, że to się już nie powtórzy — powiedział dobitnie. — Porozmawiam z nim.

— To leży w ludzkiej naturze — chrypnął Batman.

— Słucham? — zapytał Superman, patrząc na niego spod byka, na co Flash świsnął na krzesło i usiadł wygodnie. Słuchanie kłótni Supermana i Batmana zawsze było dobrą zabawą.

— Istoty ludzkie z reguły są impulsywne. Szczególnie wyjątkowo bogaci często słabo kontrolują swoje impulsy, ponieważ przez całe życie dostają to, czego chcą i kiedy chcą. Więc nikt nie powinien być zbyt zaskoczony, że skoro mógł być sam w Watchtower ze swoim chłopakiem, Wayne poddałby się impulsowi… ochrzczenia stołu konferencyjnego.

— Istoty ludzkie są dla ciebie małostkowe, co? — warknął Superman.

— Wiem, że raczej nie są w stanie oprzeć się pokusie — powiedział uprzejmie Batman, krzyżując ręce i patrząc na Supermana przez swoje upiorne białe soczewki.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że od teraz będzie się opierał pokusie — burknął Flash. — Nie wydawał się ani trochę zawstydzony, ale z kolei jego chłopak chyba czuł się upokorzony. A właśnie, jest z Metropolis, reporter w _Planet_ — rzucił, obracając się do Supermana. — Napisał coś o tobie, nie? Clark Kent… Znasz go? Wiedziałeś, że umawia się z Bruce’em Wayne’em?

Superman wydawał się zakłopotany.

— Ja… nie pamiętam, żebym czytał o tym w gazetach.

— Ciekawe, co taki koleś jak on zrobił, żeby poderwać miliardera na seks zabawkę.

— Życie jest pełne nierozwiązanych zagadek — zaintonował Batman z kąta, a Superman posłał mu kolejne miażdżące spojrzenie.

sss

**Trzy miesiące temu**

Flash i Superman pełnili dyżur przed monitorami. Cóż, Superman dyżurował. Flash grał w _Prince Puchem_ na jednym ekranie, ale był całkowicie zdolny do obserwowania wszystkich monitorów podczas gry, o czym poinformował nachmurzonego Człowieka ze Stali.

— Trzymaj swoje czerwone gatki, wszystko pod kontrolą.

Superman nie kłócił się dalej, ale nie wyglądał też na udobruchanego. Właściwie, myślał Flash, zerkając na niego kątem oka, wyglądał, jakby był całkowicie przygnębiony.

Flash właśnie walczył z bossem, kiedy Superman pochylił się do przodu.

— Trzęsienie ziemi w…

— … Sumatrze, ale to tylko 4.3. NOAA mówi, że nie ma zagrożenia tsunami — powiedział Flash, ściągając rękę z kontrolera tylko na chwilę, aby wskazać na monitor w kącie. — Mówiłem ci, że mogę robić dwie rzeczy na raz — dodał beztrosko, zanim wykonał skomplikowane combo ruchów i przerzucił bossa przez pokój.

— Zawsze tak wysuwasz język, kiedy się koncentrujesz? — zapytał głos przyjemnym tenorem. — To urocze.

Flash podskoczył, upuścił kontroler i zobaczył Bruce’a Wayne’a, _wylegującego_ się – było to absurdalne słowo, ale nie miał na to innego określenia – w wejściu.

— Ty! Co ty tu robisz?

— Zbudowałem to miejsce — powiedział Wayne, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Spojrzał z uznaniem na monitory, na których migały wiadomości z całego świata. — Och, rety, to bardzo imponujące.

— Hej, my tu _pracujemy_ — oznajmił Flash, powstrzymując impuls kopnięcia kontrolera potajemnie pod krzesło. — To naprawdę nie jest miejsce dla cywilów. — Spojrzał na Supermana, który nie odezwał się ani razu od wejścia Wayne’a: _Wesprzyj mnie, stary_.

Superman odchrząknął, wyglądając bardziej nieswojo niż surowo.

— Flash ma rację, panie Wayne. To naprawdę nie jest właściwe…

— … nie mogłem spać — powiedział Wayne. Wzruszył ramionami. — Ciężko w to uwierzyć, wiem. Cały czas myślałem o ostatniej kłótni z moim chłopakiem. — Usiadł na obrotowym krześle przed monitorami z taką siłą, że obróciło się kilka razy. Potem oparł nogi o konsolę.

Flash nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten wariat pojawił się w Watchtower, mówiąc o swoim życiu miłosnym, i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Superman po prostu stał, zdezorientowany, zamiast go wyrzucić.

— Ten koleś, Clark Kent? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jeśli dogodzi szaleńcowi, to ten wcześniej zniknie.

Wayne splótł palce, spoglądając na monitory, ale nie widząc ich.

— Tak. Ten koleś.

Flash spojrzał błagalnie na Supermana, ale Człowiek ze Stali po prostu gapił się na tył głowy Wayne’a. Flash westchnął.

— No, o co poszło?

— O coś głupiego — odpowiedział Wayne. — Coś małostkowego, ledwo pamiętam. Obaj mieliśmy podły humor, byliśmy zmęczeni, a ja… powiedziałem coś, czego żałuję. — W świetle monitorów wyglądał na smutnego. — Nie chciałbym go stracić, ale nie wiem, jak mu powiedzieć, że byłem głupi i nie miałem racji. — Spojrzał na swoje palce. — On jest dla mnie całym światem — powiedział cicho.

Pomimo irytacji, Flash poczuł żal do faceta. Pochylił się i klepnął go po ramieniu; Wayne uniósł brew, a Flash usłyszał, jak Superman głośno wciąga powietrze, ale zignorował to.

— Będziesz musiał zmężnieć i powiedzieć mu to — oznajmił Flash. — Jeśli tyle dla ciebie znaczy. To proste, serio.

— Chciałbym, żeby takie było — rzucił Wayne.

— Flash ma rację — odezwał się nagle Superman, a Wayne drgnął lekko, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. — To prawdopodobnie jest proste. Jestem pewien, że on też żałuje tej kłótni. Założę się, że chciałby znaleźć sposób, aby ci powiedzieć, że mu przykro.

— Ach — westchnął Wayne cicho. — Cóż. Może macie rację. Po prostu będę musiał znaleźć sposób, aby pokazać mu, że… że go bardzo kocham. — Przez chwilę było cicho, a potem spojrzał na Flasha z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. — Jak myślisz… Wyspa wystarczy? Czy to zbyt ostentacyjne? Może powinienem ograniczyć się do nieostentacyjnej diamentowej spinki, to się zazwyczaj sprawdza.

Flash wywrócił oczami.

— Rety. Po prostu podejdź do niego, złap za koszulę i pocałuj. Jestem pewien, że to ucieszy go bardziej niż jakiś błyszczący kamień.

Wayne zamyślił się.

— Kilka razy mówił, że nie lubi błyszczących kamieni. — Wstał i raźnie klasnął w dłonie. — W takim razie dobrze. Przekonałeś mnie, panie Flash. — Przyjął absurdalnie heroiczną pozę, ignorując Wally’ego, mruczącego:

— Wystarczy samo Flash.

Wskazał w stronę drzwi.

— Poszukam mojego ukochanego, gdziekolwiek poszedł, żeby się boczyć…

— … rozważać — przerwał Superman.

— … dąsać — zdecydował Wayne. — I złapię go, i będę się z nim żarliwie i namiętnie kochać, żeby pokazać głębię mojej skruchy i desperackie pragnienie jego przebaczenia. Nie wypuszczę go, póki nie będzie gruntownie zdeprawowany i powtórnie zadowolony ze mnie. — Bez oglądania się, wyszedł z pokoju z dłońmi w kieszeniach, gwiżdżąc beztrosko.

— Jak na takiego półgłówka, ten dziwak zna dużo fantazyjnych słów — dumał Flash.

W pomieszczeniu monitorującym zapadła kontemplacyjna cisza.

Po kilku minutach Superman odchrząknął.

— Um, Flash? Wygląda na to, że wszędzie dzisiaj jest spokojnie, więc… miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym ominął ostatnie pół godziny dyżuru?

— Co? Och, jasne, idź, Wielki Błękicie, nie ma sprawy. — O czymkolwiek przypomniał sobie Superman, to wielce poprawiło jego nastrój; praktycznie się rozpromienił. Kazał Flashowi obiecać, że da mu znać, gdyby pojawiła się jakakolwiek oznaka kłopotów, po czym świsnął tak szybko, że w pomieszczeniu rozległ się odgłos łamania bariery dźwięku.

Wally pokręcił głową, opierając się impulsowi podniesienia kontrolera do gry. Mając Bruce’a Wayne’a za patrona i Batmana jako głównego stratega, wydawało się, że Liga musiała polegać na totalnych świrach, aby funkcjonować.

sss

**Miesiąc temu**

— Cóż, ja uważam, że to urocze — powiedziała Hawkgirl. — Zgłośnij trochę.

Zielona Latarnia nachmurzył się, ale zgłośnił telewizor w kafeterii. Głos Bruce’a Wayne’a rozległ się wyraźniej w głośnikach: mówił o jakiejś charytatywnej zbiórce pieniędzy dla organizacji pomagającej ludziom chorującym na coś, o czym Wally nigdy nie słyszał.

— Dziwak — wymamrotał.

— Dużo działa charytatywnie — powiedział Superman.

— Nadal jest dziwakiem.

— Pasuje mu kolor tego swetra — rzuciła Wonder Woman.

— Jest _różowy_ — powiedział Flash.

— To kolor antique rose — sprostowała Wonder Woman.

— _Nadal różowy_.

— Nie sądzisz, że podkreśla jego cerę? — zapytała Diana ciemną figurę wchodzącą do kafeterii.

— Nie za bardzo interesuję się modą — chrypnął Batman, przeszukując lodówkę, nie spojrzawszy na telewizor. Wyciągnął kanapkę, odwinął ją i ugryzł; była z ogórkiem i rukwią, z tego co było widać. Z odkrojonymi skórkami. Flash próbował sobie wyobrazić Batmana odcinającego skórki od swoich kanapek, ale poddał się. Chyba że istniała jakaś specjalna szkoła ninja, ucząca krojenia chleba, o której Wally nie wiedział, lub specjalny bat-odkrajacz skórek ukryty w pasku Batmana.

Na ekranie Bruce Wayne wyjaśniał, że na kolacji zbiórki funduszy będzie specjalny gość: Superman!

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na Supermana, który wzruszył ramionami.

— To dobry cel.

Reporterka mówiła coś o tym, że uważa harcerzyków za nudziarzy; Wayne pochylił się do przodu i klepnął ją lekko w nadgarstek, kręcąc głową.

— _Niektórzy_ z nas sądzą, że dobroć jest najbardziej podniecająca, wiesz. — Wszyscy unikali spoglądania na Supermana, kiedy Wayne rozpoczął odę do wdzięków Człowieka Jutra: — Te usta! Och, kto _nie chciałby_ zostać surowo zbesztany przez te cudowne usta? No i ma też idealną ilość mięśni, więc jest napakowany, ale nadal szczupły. Podejrzewam, że nosi pelerynę tylko dlatego, żebyśmy nie mogli przyjrzeć się jego tyłeczkowi – ale od czasu do czasu udało mi się go zobaczyć i jest _boski_. Skromność sprawia tylko, że jest bardziej seksowny.

Reporterka kryła chichot za dłonią, a kiedy Wayne wygłaszał jeszcze bardziej ekstrawaganckie pochwały, Flash chwycił pilota i wyłączył telewizor.

— Hej! — zawołała Hawkgirl. — O co ci chodzi?

— Po prostu nie chcę słyszeć jego głupiego głosu — warknął Flash.

— Co jest, zazdrościsz, że tylko Superman dostaje komplementy? — Hawkgirl drażniła się, ale Flash skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na nią spod byka, czując się nieco absurdalnie.

— Koleś jest gigantycznym dupkiem, okej? Nie chcę patrzeć na jego głupią twarz, nie chcę widzieć jego głupiego swetra i nie chcę słyszeć jego głupiego głosu. — Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z zaskoczeniem – poza Batmanem, oczywiście, który ugryzł kanapkę. Flash zamachał niejasno rękoma. — Po prostu… Czy on nie umawia się z tym reporterem?

— Umawia się — potwierdził Batman.

— Więc nie… Po prostu myślę, że to nie w porządku, że mówi tak o Supermanie! — Flash spojrzał na Supermana z przeprosinami, ale i wyzwaniem. — To trochę chamskie dla ciebie, Supes, wciąganie cię w to, ale nie sądzisz, że to szczególnie chamskie dla jego chłopaka? Znaczy, nikt nie może się z tobą równać, więc jak on musi się czuć, słuchając swojego kochanka, rozpływającego się nad tobą? Dlaczego Wayne mu to robi?

Superman odchrząknął.

— Jestem pewien, że pan Kent wie, że on tylko żartuje — wymamrotał.

Wally wstał i okrążył pokój dziesięć razy, nadal zbyt wkurzony, żeby siedzieć w miejscu. Zatrzymał się z rękoma na biodrach.

— Znaczy, spotkałem Wayne’a parę miesięcy temu i mimo że był ekscentrycznym szaleńcem, to wydawał się dobrym facetem, bardzo zakochanym w Kencie, więc jestem naprawdę wkurzony, że go tak traktuje! — Wskazał na Supermana, który wyglądał, jakby chciał być gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie na Watchtower. — Widziałeś go tamtego dnia, dąsającego się przez kłótnię z chłopakiem – nie wydawał ci się zakochany?

Z jakiegoś powodu Superman zerknął na Batmana, potem znowu na Flasha.

— Wydawało się, że… bardzo go lubi.

— Lubi? Był zakochany po uszy. Znam się na tych rzeczach — ogłosił Flash, uderzając się w pierś i ignorując chichot Hawkgirl. — Więc przez to jego gadanie jest gorsze. Nie wiem, wkurza mnie. I przygnębia. Wiem, że to głupie, ale myślałem, że jest lepszy i…

— Flash ma rację — wtrącił Batman, kończąc kanapkę.

— … ty się nie wtrącaj — rzucił Flash, wskazując na niego. — Nie potrzebuję twoich impertynenckich… Czekaj, mam rację?

— To chamskie. Źle się odbija na Kencie. Oczekiwałbym więcej po naszym patronie. — Batman wstał i spokojnie strzyknął knykciami. — Myślę, że trzeba porozmawiać z panem Wayne’em. — Nic więcej nie dodał, tylko odwrócił się do drzwi.

Flash gapił się za nim.

— Hej, nie przesadzajmy! — zawołał za Batmanem. — Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? — Odwrócił się do pozostałych członków Ligi i zauważył ich zaskoczenie. — On nie mówi poważnie, prawda?

Superman wyglądał, jakby chciał schować twarz w dłoniach.

— Myślę, że tylko żartuje, Flash.

Wally nie poczuł się uspokojony.

— Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ma poczucie humoru.

— Nawet _nie masz pojęcia_ — westchnął Superman, a Wally musiał się zadowolić tym niejasnym zapewnieniem. Był na tyle zmartwiony bezpieczeństwem tego głupka Wayne’a, że parę dni później świsnął z jakąś wymówką do Wayne Enterprises. Wayne nie miał gipsu ani nie widać było żadnych siniaków, więc Wally stwierdził, że Batman nie zrobił niczego lekkomyślnego.

Jednak, jak zauważył, od tamtego dnia Wayne stonował gadki w wywiadach o tym, jaki Superman jest seksowny.

sss

**Teraz**

W mózgu Wally’ego Westa jest tylko szum, kiedy mimowolne retrospekcje zatrzymują się i pozostawiają go bez słowa, kiedy patrzy w twarz Bruce’a Wayne’a. Za Wayne’em Superman zakłada okulary i uśmiecha się lekko, ale Wally nie potrafi znaleźć w tej chwili powodu do uśmiechu. Kilkanaście pytań kręci mu się po głowie, plącząc się. Wszyscy się na niego patrzą.

Batman… Bruce Wayne… rzuca mu koszulkę; Wally łapie ją odruchowo.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytania, po kolei — mówi Batman — Tak; tak; nie; około rok; tak, bo jest Supermanem… i co ważniejsze, bo jest _Clarkiem Kentem_ ; nie mam pojęcia; bardzo; i znowu tak.

Odwraca się, podczas gdy Wally mamrocze do siebie i liczy na palcach. Przebrali się i są gotowi wyjść na ulicę – Wayne i Kent ramię w ramię – kiedy Wally tryumfalnie oznajmia:

— Myślisz, że jesteś taki mądry, cwaniaku – pomyliłeś odpowiedź czwartą z piątą!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](http://twitter.com/kasssumi)
> 
> Kolejne manmany w drodze! c;


End file.
